1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wagering game, and more specifically, to a table wagering game that may be played with dice, a deck of playing cards or by video machine technology wherein the game is determined by the total number of like elements rolled/drawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are many different wagering games used in gambling establishments. The problem with many of these games are that they are difficult to understand. This relates to not only how to play but the strategy involved in playing. Thus, many people who would normally like to play and gamble, end up not playing.
Most people like to play wagering games that are fairly simple to understand and play. Ideally, a wagering game should have different wagering options for the players, yet be able to be played rapidly to a wager resolving outcome. Wagering games, particularly those intended primarily for play in gambling establishments, should provide players with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning even though the odds will favor the gambling establishment.
Another problem with current table games is that the players only challenge the house/casino. Or, as in the case of most poker type games, the players only challenge each other. In order to increase the excitement and the payout, a wagering game where the players challenge not only each other but the house as well will double the excitement and increase the payoffs.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved wagering game. The improved wagering game must overcome the problems associated with prior art wagering games. The improved wagering game should be easy to play and understand. The improved wagering game should provide players with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning. The improved wagering game must also increase the excitement and the payout by having the players challenge not only each other but the house as well.